


A Promise to Keep

by NightWolfsTales



Series: Sansa's Knight [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Porn, F/F, Girl Penis, Queen Sansa, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: She was married to her one true love. She was the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. There was little more she could ask of life.





	A Promise to Keep

Sansa couldn’t stop smiling.

She’d always thought no one would ever marry her for love and now she was married to the one she loved and who loved her back just as much.

She couldn't tear her eyes from Brienne. The tall Knight was smiling happily as she chatted to Podrick. Sansa had never seen her so happy. She had never been so happy herself.

She was married to her one true love. She was the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. There was little more she could ask of life.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“No. No, I don’t want it.” Sansa shook her head several times, turning around to leave the room.

Jon grabbed her wrist, stopping her. “Sansa, just listen.”

“You don’t want to be King for a reason, Jon! I don’t want it either.” Sansa said, pulling her hand to free herself from Jon’s grip.

After Daenerys went mad, she got killed. Sansa was certain Arya was the one who killed her but they never talked about it. Jon was now the rightful King. But Jon didn’t want to be King. He wanted to renounce and make Sansa Queen.

“There was a time you wanted to be Queen. You can now.” He told her as she glared at him.

“You mean before my dear King beheaded my father, held me hostage and tortured me psychologically for what seemed like lifetimes? Or before my sadistic ex husband finished what Joffrey started and broke me completely?” She said in an angry filled tone. “The girl who wanted the crown and the King and the fairy tale is long dead, Jon.”

For several seconds, Jon didn’t say anything. Then he let out a tired sigh, sitting down on his chair. “I don’t want to be King because I don’t know how to be King. Because I know I won’t be a good King. You, on the other hand, would be a good Queen. You did a better job then me in here. You are wise and clever and I’m not. After everything that people went through, they deserve the best possible leader. And that’s you.”

Sansa just shook her head as if she didn’t want to hear it. “They won’t want me as their Queen.”

“I’m the one they don’t want as their King. I’m a Targaryen, after all. I’m certain they think it’s only a matter of time until I start burning people alive.”

“They know you are not like them.”

“No, they don’t. Look at Daenerys, maybe… maybe it’s in our blood.”

“You are not like her.”

“She also believed she wasn't like her father.”

Sansa stepped closer and held her bro–cousin’s hand as she looked into his eyes. “You might be a Targaryen but you are also a Stark. Never forget that.”

“I couldn’t even rule one kingdom, Sansa. I sure can't rule seven. Please…” Jon squeezed her hand softly, staring at her with pleading eyes. “You know you are the best option.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

And there she was. Sitting on the Iron Throne.

There were times it was still hard for her to believe it. She had come back to the city she vow never to come back to. She was sitting on the same throne from where Joffrey Baratheon had humiliated her so many times in the past. It was hers now.

And it frightened her.

Every person who sat on that throne seemed to either go mad or find a premature death. Or both. What if it happened to her? What if she ended up like Cersei Lannister? She _had_ learned a great deal from her, maybe even more than she was proud to confess. Sansa wasn’t like her, she _knew_ that but what about in four or five years? What about when the noble houses started plotting against her? What about when they wanted to kill her so a new King or Queen could rise?

 

* * *

* * *

 

She woke up covered in cold sweat after a dreadful nightmare where an army of men came for her head. And even worse; her son’s. If that was the price of being Queen, Sansa certainly wasn’t willing to pay.

Brienne woke up as well when Sansa sat up in their bed. She found her wife holding her growing stomach protectively and panting. And Brienne immediately knew Sansa had had yet another nightmare, it wasn’t the first time and she knew it wouldn't be the last.

“Everything is alright, love.” She told her wife, sitting up as well so she could stroke Sansa’s back and hold her.

And Sansa knew it was true. She knew everything was alright. People loved her, the noblemen complimented her job as Queen and there seemed to be peace in all of the seven kingdoms. But still, she didn’t seem to be able to relax. She knew peace was relative. She knew the noblemen could be smiling to her face and plotting against her behind her back.

She felt Brienne’s hand on top of hers on her stomach where their baby was growing and it relaxed her a bit. She felt much safer with her Knight by her side. Sansa turned her head and cupped Brienne’s face with her other hand, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

“I’m sorry I woke you up… again.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Brienne held her wife’s hand and kissed it two times, making Sansa smile.

They leaned in and kissed. It was slow and gentle and helped calm down Sansa’s anxiety. Brienne’s lips on hers and the Knight’s caresses on her belly were making Sansa forget her fears. It never ceased to amaze her how easily Brienne could make any worry of hers go away. All it took was a gentle kiss for Sansa to forget even her name.

Slowly, Sansa moved until she was straddling Brienne. She could feel the blonde’s cock coming to life inside her pants and it made her arousal grow. She needed it inside her. She needed Brienne to make her forget there was a world outside that room. She pulled the Knight’s pants down with Brienne’s help and then she pulled her nightgown up, sitting right on the hard cock, without sliding it it.  

They kissed again as Sansa grinded on Brienne’s cock. Sansa got it wet with her juices and then she held it, positioning it at her entrance and slowly sitting on it until every inch was inside. They both gasped and moaned at the feeling, never stopping the passionate kiss.

Sansa rode her slow, like they had all the time in the world as Brienne palmed her butt and helped her up and down. The moonlight was breaking through the window, illuminating Sansa’s face as the redhead closed her eyes, moaning. She looked more beautiful than ever and Brienne couldn’t believe she was the one who got to call that wonderful woman hers.

Sansa held Brienne’s strong shoulders as she rode her cock. Brienne let her set the pace and Sansa went from slow to as fast as she could, wanting to reach the orgasm that would take her away from there for a few seconds. Wanting to feel Brienne’s seed warming her inside.

Brienne groaned as the Queen fastened the pace. She could feel Sansa’s juices running down her balls as they tightened. And when Sansa stopped riding her and clenched her walls hard around her cock, coming on it, Brienne reached her orgasm as well. She painted her wife’s insides with her seed as they both panted, both sweaty and tired.

After a minute or so, Sansa moved off Brienne’s lap, pulling the Knight’s softening cock out of herself and lying beside her. Brienne pulled her pants up and then she got up, leaving the room and coming back after a while with a wet cloth. She opened Sansa’s legs and cleaned her up, until there was no cum left.

When she lay back in bed, Sansa clung to her and Brienne held her close with one arm, kissing the top of her head. Neither of them said anything else, they just closed their eyes and waited for sleep to take over while holding each other.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Next day found Sansa in a far better mood.

She was standing by the window, watching Brienne and Podrick talk and laugh about something. Seeing Brienne this happy made it impossible for Sansa not to be as well.

She decided she would stop worrying about the future and about things that only happened in her head and enjoy the present and the perfect life she had. She had love, she had the throne, she had the people on her side and she had it in her to keep it like that for as long as she lived.

She had sworn to herself that she would never live in fear again and she planned on keeping that promise. 


End file.
